


Понаехали!

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Внезапно у Китти появляется шанс всё исправить.





	Понаехали!

**Author's Note:**

> Захотелось неожиданного и немотивированного счастливого конца. Изначально это дело задумывалась как юмористическая зарисовка, но в процессе написания кое-что поменялось.

На свете очень много религий и, следовательно, очень много богов. Сложнее всего богам в тех странах, где есть несколько вер. Приходится притираться друг к другу, чтобы уживаться вместе. А если одна религия распространяется на несколько стран, боги вынуждены мотаться по командировкам.

Боги исполняют желания смертных на подведомственной территории. Иногда. По жребию – вытягивают, не глядя. Такие уж правила. Согласитесь, это многое объясняет. Ещё скажите спасибо, что все желания сначала проходят отбор в службе предбожественной цензуры, и отсеиваются просьбы типа «Я хочу, чтоб на деревьях вместо листьев росли деньги» или «Пусть в Америке поменяется президент». Политические и глобально-экономические желания боги не исполняют в принципе.

\- Ну, последнее – и на сегодня хватит, - промолвил величественный Юй-ди, верховный владыка, повелевающий небесами, землей, подземным миром (в географически-политических рамках своей юрисдикции). Выглядел он как обычный человек, только очень высокий и мощный; сидел на троне, одетый в изумительный шёлковый халат, расшитый узорами-драконами.

В огромном зале, границы которого скрывал мистический туман, были куда более примечательные внешне персонажи – у кого-то змеиное тело, у кого-то бычья голова, кто-то сочетал в себе анатомические признаки рыбы, лебедя и тигра.

Юй-ди запустил руку в бездонную золотую чашу, наполненную маленькими свитками, и вытянул один. Развязал тонюсенькую красную ленточку, развернул мини-свиток, ознакомился с содержанием.

\- Что там? – полюбопытствовала Гуаль-инь (тоже, кстати, особа вполне человеческого вида), богиня милосердия, сострадания и материнства.

\- Банальность. Очередная женщина с очередным воплем души во Вселенную: «Какая я был дура, боже, если бы только можно было вернуть всё назад!» Навещает могилу мужа. Ещё и чужеземка, имя смешное, - владыка снова поглядел на бумажку и прочёл вслух: - Кэтрин Фэйн.

\- Понаехали! – фыркнул Гуань-ди, бог войны.

\- Ничего не поделаешь, правила есть правила, - вздохнул Юй-ди. Подобный возврат не был очень уж редкой практикой в деле исполнения желаний и масштабных последствий для мировой истории не имел. Владыка обратился к представителю канцелярии: - Что у нас с квотами для иностранцев?

\- На этот месяц осталось ещё четыре, - ответил секретарь.

\- Вот и славно. Не забудьте потом отправить копию протокола нашим англо-саксонским коллегам.

_ _ _

Китти резко повело в сторону, она натолкнулась плечом на стену. Дезориентация продлилась недолго, вскоре Китти прекрасно всё видела и слышала. Она только что ворчала про дар речи, которого человечество лишилось бы, если б говорило лишь тогда, когда есть, что сказать.

Почему-то в первую очередь её поразили звуки печатной машинки, а не внезапно изменившаяся – хотя такая знакомая – обстановка. Минута прошла в оцепенении, пока разум метался по мозгу и вопил: «Что происходит?! Что происходит?!!»

Это их шанхайский дом. Сейчас вечер. За окном льёт дождь. Она слышит, как кто-то печатает на машинке. Кто-то, кто сидит за столом в гостиной. Стол за стенкой – внутрикомнатной перегородкой. Пара шагов, и всё будет видно.

Наверно, она сошла с ума и у неё галлюцинации. Или наоборот – она пришла в себя, а одной большой галлюцинацией были предыдущие события.

В любом случае, на машинке печатал Уолтер, Китти ни с кем бы его не спутала и со спины.

Он сидел ровно и набирал текст, обдумывая каждое слово. Отчёт требовал сосредоточенности. В городе зафиксировано несколько случаев бешенства у людей, и к проработке проблемы, разумеется, подключили государственную лабораторию. Бешенство не шутки, речь, без преувеличения, о жизни и смерти.

Когда Китти накинулась на него сзади и обвила руками шею, Уолтер решил, что она пытается его задушить. Ну да, он не очень хороший собеседник, но зачем же сразу так?.. Потом до него дошло, что это объятья.

\- Что с тобой?

Она вздрогнула, услышав голос мужа. Покивала, застыла. Надолго. Уолтер напрягся.

Наконец, Китти заговорила:

\- Откуда у тебя шрам на левом плече? – Она знала ответ. Думала, что знает. Нужно было проверить. Ладонь Китти коснулась «места расположения» шрама. «У тебя вообще он есть? Или я всё-таки сумасшедшая?»

\- В детстве напоролся на гвоздь, - ответил бактериолог удивлённо. Откуда ей известно? Разглядеть она не могла (Уолтер до сих пор ни разу не раздевался перед ней при свете), разве что обнаружила на ощупь.

\- В день, когда ваша семья переезжала?

\- Да. Я тебе уже рассказывал?..

Нет, не рассказывал. Расскажет, в Мэй-Тан-Фу.

Теперь понятно. У неё не галлюцинации, она спит. Ей уже снились подобные сны, где Уолтер был жив и здоров.

Китти присела к Уолтеру на колени, благо, он успел подвинуть стул.

\- Я и забыла, какой ты у меня красивый, - прошептала она, нежно, почти боязливо водя костяшками пальцев по подбородку мужа.

Глаза у мужа вылезли на лоб.

\- Ты что, пила?

Она будто не услышала, продолжая всматриваться в его черты, они были родными, знакомыми до боли, и вместе с тем Китти подмечала мелочи, которые, оказывается, стёрлись из памяти.

\- Ты гораздо лучше, чем сам о себе думаешь. – Она ему улыбнулась. – Ты очень добрый и смелый. Не представляешь, как я тобой горжусь.

Уолтер подозрительно прищурился.

\- Вероятно, я неправильно сформулировал вопрос, - пробормотал он, пытаясь скрыть растерянность или скорее смущение. – Что именно ты пила? – Во взгляде смешались радость (а кому не приятно получить от любимой женщины комплимент?) и настороженность (жена тебя пилит и вдруг начинает обнимать да нахваливать - странно).

Китти улыбнулась шире и снова обняла мужа.

За целую минуту она не шевельнулась.

Уолтер наткнулся взглядом на текст, который сам напечатал.

«К отличительным признакам болезни относится гидрофобия: нередко больные не способны сделать ни одного глотка жидкости, у них случаются резкие спазмы, а большое количество воды, например, в ванной, вызывает паническую атаку и неконтролируемые приступы. Также характерно неадекватное поведение – обычно это агрессия, но в некоторых случаях, наоборот, беспричинное повышение настроения, игривый настрой, который в любой момент может смениться вспышкой ярости. Поведение больных людей схоже с поведением больных животных, которые, когда в мозгу наступают необратимые изменения, сами стремятся навстречу человеку, ведут себя дружелюбно и напрашиваются на ласку, однако в любую секунду могут наброситься и покусать».

\- Хочешь воды?

Она промолчала, и ему пришлось повторить:

\- Китти, хочешь воды?

Он с ней, она счастлива, при чём здесь какая-то вода?

\- Нет.

Уолтер плавно отстранился, и когда их взгляды встретились, улыбнулся жене, стараясь спрятать нервозность.

\- Мне думается, тебе не помешает глоток-другой.

\- Ладно, - послушно согласилась Китти.

Бактериолог встал, подошёл к столику, наполнил стакан водой из графина и, вернувшись, протянул неотрывно наблюдавшей за ним жене. Выражение лица у Китти было не очень-то осознанное, и это усиливало тревогу учёного.

Китти отложила веер, который, оказывается, до сих пор держала в руке, поднесла стакан к губам, сделала глоток. И подавилась, шумно выплюнула воду, выронила стакан, ибо взор скользнул по вставленному в машинку бумажному листу.

Что и требовалось доказать, ужаснулся Уолтер. Внутри всё похолодело.

Пока Китти уверяла, что не страдает бешенством, бактериолог ощупывал лоб жены, большими пальцами «оттягивал» нижние веки, попутно спрашивая, не кусало ли её какое-нибудь животное.

\- Не обязательно недавно, это могло быть несколько недель, месяцев, а то и год назад.

Отсутствие повышенной температуры мало успокаивало, в конце концов, другие характерные признаки у Китти налицо. И характерны они для поздней стадии, когда уже ничего нельзя… Нет! Он найдёт выход.

Дурацкий какой-то сон. Китти тряхнула головой и повысила голос:

\- Уолтер! Уолтер, я не бешеная! – Она устремилась к графину, собираясь отпить как можно больше воды, однако неудачно задела посудину, не успев толком взять; графин упал на пол, обернувшись лужицей и набором осколков. – Проклятье…

\- Всё будет хорошо, дорогая, не волнуйся. – Уолтер потянул её к кабинету. – Я позвоню коллегам, мы поедем в больницу…

\- Да бога ради! – зарычала «дорогая», вырвалась и зашагала к входной двери.

\- Китти! – Уолтер опешил сперва, потому не сумел догнать супругу прежде, чем та выбежала на улицу.

\- Видишь? – Китти, подставившая под дождь ладони и лицо, глянула на мужа. Приходилось перекрикивать шум тысяч и тысяч падающих с неба капель. – У меня нет гидрофобии.

Уолтер стоял, смотрел на неё и хлопал глазами.

Оба Фэйна промокли до последней нитки за считанные секунды.

Дождь бил упруго и безжалостно, темнота едва разбавлялась отсветами из окон дома, однако Китти разглядела недоумение, написанное на лице мужа. Она опустила руки, подошла к нему, потеребила галстук.

\- Мне сегодня приснилось, что ты умер. – Странно врать персонажу своего же сна про то, что тебе привиделся другой сон, но это оптимальный выход. Неизвестно, когда она проснётся, незачем тратить время на странные отговорки.

\- И всё?

\- Разве мало?

Если честно, версия с бешенством казалась Уолтеру убедительнее внезапно нахлынувших на Китти чувств. Он не строил иллюзий насчёт отношения жены к нему.

Она уловила его мысли, ей стало горько.

Китти сосредоточилась на галстуке, так было легче.

\- Я знаю, ты считаешь, что я вышла за тебя лишь затем, чтоб быть как можно дальше от матери, - хотелось бы ей сказать это тихо, но из-за дождя приходилось напрягать голос. – По правде говоря, так оно и было. – Китти крепко вцепилась в нижнюю часть галстука, глазея на оную с бессмысленным и отчаянным упорством. – Поначалу. И я знаю, ты сказал бы, что я не самая умная девушка на свете…

\- Китти…

\- Это верно, хотя я не совсем уж дура.

\- Китти.

Зачем он всё время пытается перебить? Ей и так трудно.

\- Я знаю, ты надеялся…

\- Китти…

Чёрт!

\- Что?

\- Ты меня задушишь.

\- Ой, прости! – Она отдёрнула руки, убрала за спину, сделавшись похожей на набедокурившую, искренне раскаивающуюся школьницу.

Они вернулись внутрь, насквозь сырые. Китти всё казалось ужасно нелепым. Не зная, куда себя девать, она принялась подбирать осколки от графина, а Уолтер наблюдал за ней очень встревожено, прикидывал, какая болезнь, помимо бешенства, способна вызвать странности в поведении. Даже взял с полки толстенный медицинский справочник.

Китти будто током ударило: что она делает? Почему бездарно тратит драгоценные секунды и минуты? Она не успела сказать Уолтеру о своих чувствах в реальности, а теперь упускает возможность даже во сне.

Китти выпрямилась, решительно сжав кулачки. И взвыла, слишком поздно вспомнив об осколках, которые собрала в ладонь.

…Уолтер минут десять пинцетом вытаскивал глубоко впившееся в её кожу стекло, а Китти сидела и таращилась на окровавленную руку. Ей было больно. Во сне больно не бывает, по крайней мере, так утверждают. И не только в боли дело. Китти могла до мельчайших деталей разглядеть осколки, линии на своей ладони, морщинки на лбу сосредоточенно хмурящегося Уолтера, крохотные поры на коже. Трещинки на подлокотнике дивана, ниточку, торчащую из шва на юбке. Всё было чересчур реально. _Это не сон._ **_Это по-настоящему!_**

В полнейшем ступоре, Китти позволила Уолтеру отвести её в спальню и более-менее очнулась, лишь когда он спросил:

\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Она стояла посреди своей комнаты, сырая, с ноющей рукой. Глянула на Уолтера как-то расплывчато, но цепко.

\- Да. Ты. Посиди со мной немного.

Он едва успел кивнуть, как она спохватилась:

\- Нет, сначала переоденься - вдруг простынешь.

В те времена не были распространены истории про инопланетян, похищающих людей и заменяющих их копиями; но если б Уолтер слышал о подобном, теперь немедленно бы уверовал в подлинность рассказов.

\- Совсем не холодно.

\- Я не хочу, чтоб ты рисковал.

\- Хватит! Что происходит?! – Бактериолог был напрочь выбит из колеи и напуган. – Что не так?

\- Всё не так! – выпалила Китти, впрочем, тоже не агрессивно, а потерянно. – Всё неправильно. – Она покачала головой, нервно сжимая губы. – Я ненавижу игру в карты, ты терпеть не можешь последние новости… ладно, сплетни. Тебе неинтересно со мной, мне скучно с тобой. И мы ничего не делаем, чтоб это изменить. Ты понимаешь, что мы можем прожить так до самой старости, с каждым годом отдаляясь друг от друга? – «Ты понимаешь, что сам до старости можешь не дожить?» Именно эта мысль, а не что-то из произнесённого вслух, стала причиной влажного блеска в глазах. Китти порывисто шагнула к мужу. – Поедем куда-нибудь, пожалуйста! В ближайшие же выходные! – Говорила она с такой страстью, словно призывала бросить всё, ограбить банк и пуститься в бега. - Куда угодно. Только не на юг! Хотя бы пару дней, а лучше недель, проведём вдвоём. Ты не будешь прятаться за свои книжки, я – за веер и наряды. Мы сможем найти то, что нас объединяет; я не думаю, я знаю это. Пожалуйста, поедем куда-нибудь!

По мнению Уолтера, наиболее вероятным местом, где они могли оказаться в ближайшее время, был сумасшедший дом.

\- Давай ты переоденешься и приляжешь, - предложил он неестественно добродушным тоном, которым говорят с маленьким детьми или взрослыми умалишёнными.

«Лучше давай я разденусь, и ты ляжешь рядом», - подумала Китти, но озвучивать не стала. Видимо, мужа надо будет развращать поэтапно, чтоб не спугнуть. Сейчас это неважно, сейчас главное, что вот он – встревоженной, недоумевающий, но живой. Живой!

\- Нам нужно уехать, – упорствовала Китти. И опять уточнила: - Только не на юг!

\- Чем тебе не угодил юг?..

«Тем, что там эпидемия – если ещё не началась, то начнётся».

\- Неважно. – Она надулась, понимая, что Уолтер прокручивает в голове список известных ему болезней, которые могут влиять на поведение. – Успокойся, я в порядке. – Китти сказала это обиженнее, чем намеревалась. – Я же объяснила – мне приснился плохой сон.

\- Ты весь день вела себя нормально, - Уолтер не собирался обличать жену, однако природная дотошность брала своё.

\- Я вспомнила не сразу, и вдруг накатило. Такое иногда случается. – Китти была не в том состоянии, чтоб ловко изворачиваться, выглядела совершенно беспомощной, и Уолтеру сделалось совестно.

\- Прости меня. – Так и сказал. Не «извини», не «мне жаль», а именно «прости меня».

И Китти снова оказалась в полутьме палаточного госпиталя, подле кровати, на которой лежал самый дорогой человек. Он уходил, а она ничего, ничего не могла сделать. Холера пожирала его тело, оно таяло и больше не способно было удерживать душу и разум. Осунувшееся лицо, остекленевшие глаза… Земля, в которую его положили (даже без гроба!), которой его засыпали. Китти смотрела и не понимала, не верила, что это он. Не осознавала до момента, когда застала аму, убирающую вещи Уолтера – книги, которые он больше не откроет, записи, которые он больше не продолжит, микроскоп, в который он больше не посмотрит. Потянулась долгая вереница длинных, холодных, одиноких ночей, когда пределом мечтаний было увидеть мужа во сне. Иногда мысленно, иногда вслух она просила его присниться ей, хотя знала, что будет очень больно возвращаться в реальность и вновь осознавать потерю.

\- Да что такое тебе привиделось? – обомлел Уолтер, когда Китти прильнула к нему.

\- Я ведь сказала: что ты умер… - Она дрожала.

\- Судя по твоему поведению, умер я либо мученически, либо оставив тебе огромное состояние в наследство, - неудачно пошутил бактериолог.

Китти не обратила на это внимания.

\- Мне приснилось, что ты умер, - повторила она бесцветно, опустошённо, - и ничего уже нельзя было изменить, исправить. – Кончики её пальцев коснулись его подбородка, спустились по шее к груди, и ладонь легла поверх сердца.

Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Бьётся. Тук-тук. Тук-тук.

Молчание было долгим, но не натянутым и не тяжёлым.

Уолтер раздумывал над словом «исправить». Он ведь видел, что их брак не идеален, но подспудно считал, что если не обращать внимания на проблемы, они рано или поздно исчезнут. Глупо.

\- Я и правда знал, что ты выходишь за меня потому, что хочешь быть подальше от матери, - заговорил Уолтер негромко. – И ещё чтоб твоя сестра не вышла замуж первой. Это было нечестно с моей стороны.

\- С моей тем более. - Китти мирно улыбалась, убаюкиваемая биением его сердца.

\- Я просто надеялся, что в один прекрасный день будет что-то большее.

\- Так ведь именно это я и пытаюсь тебе сказать. Вот он, тот самый день, Уолтер. Я рада, что стала твоей женой. И я не хочу, чтоб мне пришлось жить без тебя. Не буду врать, что не смогу. – Китти зажмурилась, вспомнив, как одевала его для похорон, как натягивала старенькую рубашку и штаны на иссохшее, холодное тело. Сглотнула. – Смогу, но не хочу. – Потрясла головой и повторила глуше, жалобнее: - Не хочу. Не хочу…

Он обнял её сильнее.

\- Ш-ш-ш. Ну что ты, Китти? Всё хорошо. Что бы ты там ни увидела, это лишь сон. Не переживай так. Ш-ш.

Теперь она вспомнила, как он успокаивал её, плачущую и напуганную, в больнице, хотя, по идее, это Китти должна была бы успокаивать Уолтера, узнавшего, что его жена, возможно, носит ребёнка другого мужчины. Сколько раз потом Китти мечтала снова оказаться в тех объятьях, снова услышать это «Ш-ш-ш», такое простое и родное, защищающее от всего мира.

В следующую секунду они сделали самое логичное и лучшее из всего, что могли, - поцеловались. Поцелуй был удивительным для обоих, но по-разному. Уолтер впервые ощущал в Китти настоящее чувство, впервые точно знал, что она делает это не потому, что должна, а потому что действительно хочет. Китти же млела от нахлынувших эмоций, знакомых, но некогда полузабытых, ныне всколыхнувшихся и засиявших; ноги подкашивались, причём в правильном направлении – ближе к постели. По дороге Китти исхитрилась бросить взор в зеркало и убедиться, что не похожа на панду (ей только сейчас пришло в голову, что от дождя тушь, должно быть, растеклась, однако выяснилось, что тушь вовсе смылась – спасибо настоящему южному ливню).

Они добрались до кровати, и Уолтер отметил, что жена смотрит на него странновато. Похожий взгляд он у неё видел лишь однажды, когда Китти две недели просидела на диете, а как-то вечером Хассан испекла и подала великолепный торт. От растерянности Уолтер огляделся по сторонам, ища где-нибудь в углу кондитерское изделие.

\- Мне выключить свет? – спросил он приглушённо, продираясь сквозь вставший в горле ком. Уолтер сам себя ненавидел за эту дурацкую стеснительность (после года брака!) и ещё больше за то, что не мог её побороть. Китти хочет большего, наверное, осуждает его про себя, не исключено, что посмеивается над ним и, между прочим, справедливо.

Она улыбнулась очень спокойно, медленно опустила голову на подушку и с мягкостью, но без снисходительности, промолвила:

\- Пусть будет как ты хочешь. Для меня главное, что ты рядом.

Она хотела бы сказать: «Дурачок, тебе нечего бояться или стесняться. Я знаю, каким хорошим ты можешь быть, а мне хорошо уже оттого, что ты со мной. Не недооценивай себя». Да побоялась, что Уолтер решит, будто его подталкивают, аккуратно заставляют. И всё-таки в её глазах читалась минимум часть этой речи, притом достаточная, чтоб Уолтер, было потянувшийся к выключателю лампы, остановился.

\- Я кошмарно неуклюжий, знаю. – Он отвёл взгляд.

Китти приподнялась на локте и накрыла ладонь Уолтера своей.

\- Ты – мой. Единственный, кто мне нужен. – Внезапно на неё нашло вдохновение. – Думаешь, мне легко? Ты представляешь, каково женщине? Нет? Я тебе расскажу. Съела за ужином пирожное и прямо чувствуешь, что растолстела. Нашла на теле растяжку – впала в депрессию. Кожа огрубела – всё, катастрофа. Постоянно переживаешь, как бы чего не обвисло раньше времени. Я уже молчу про шрамы, а они у меня, к слову, есть. Вот. – Она переместила его пальцы к своему затылку, «погрузив» в локоны. Под влажными волосами впрямь прощупывался крохотный бугорок. – Дорис треснула меня палкой, когда мне было лет шесть.

\- Она же могла тебя убить.

\- Не убила, к счастью. Справедливости ради надо сказать, что перед этим я звезданула ей лопаткой по носу. Бери шрам на заметку, вдруг когда-нибудь пригодится - мало ли, пропаду или угожу в аварию, полиция спросит про особые приметы, а тебе и ответить нечего. Ещё у меня родимое пятно на левой ноге, - она сдвинула подол юбки, не сильно погрешив против приличий – родимое пятно находилось не столь уж высоко. – Терпеть его не могу…

\- А по-моему, красиво, - высказался Уолтер, дотронувшись до этого участка кожи. Сложно смущаться и веселиться одновременно, а чувство юмора сейчас доминировало.

\- Рада, что тебе нравится, и всё равно несправедливо – вас, мужчин, шрамы украшают, волосы на теле не портят, шелковистая кожа даром не нужна, а если ещё не пузатый и не лысый, вообще можно смело считать себя Аполлоном.

Уолтер рассмеялся, Китти последовала примеру, и всё вдруг стало легко. Легко снять с себя одежду и помочь другому (или другой, у которой рука, пусть не правая, забинтована). Легко смотреть самому и позволить, чтоб смотрели на тебя.

Отрешённая улыбка тронула её губы, когда Китти повела пальцем по тонкому, едва заметному шраму на левом плече мужа. Она коснулась этого шрама губами, прежде чем снова откинуться на подушку, утягивая Уолтера за собой.

\- Тебе холодно? – Он взял её ладошку, поцеловал дрожащие пальцы.

\- Уже нет. - Китти дотронулась до его виска, щеки, подбородка. «Как же я по тебе соскучилась».

Его тепло разливалось по её венам, передаваясь через касания и поцелуи – поначалу осторожные, почти опасливые, но разгоревшиеся подобно лесному пожару.

Она думала, что там, в Мэй-Тан-Фу, важную роль в их близости сыграло уоддингтовское спиртное. А оно лишь немного разогрело их обоих, гораздо важнее было то, что Уолтер по-настоящему испугался за неё, а позже она сама его позвала, сама дала понять, что он ей нужен.

В голове переливалось и пульсировало единственное слово: «Живой!» Слепой, неистовый восторг переплетался с колющим страхом. Ей чудилось, что если их тела разъединятся, смерть снова заберёт его, вырвет прямо из её объятий. Китти цеплялась за него, прижималась, нетерпеливо и лихорадочно ласкала – не только прикосновениями, но и словами.

\- Родной мой, родной… Милый, любимый…

Пытаясь выровнять дыхание, просила его никогда не рисковать собой. Куда бы он ни уходил, он всегда должен возвращаться к ней, всегда, пусть пообещает, нет, поклянётся. И он клялся, сбивчиво, опьянённо, прерывая поцелуи, чтобы сразу возобновить их с новым пылом. Они то были быстрыми и ненасытными, то становились медленными и издевательски дразнящими.

Раньше близость была для него чем-то приятным, однако ужасно неловким, Уолтер понимал, что далеко не идеален, и количество никак не перерастало в качество. Он решил, что это попросту не его конёк, бывает же, что у одних от природы есть к чему-то талант, а у других нет. Сейчас сия теория летела в тартарары, становясь дальше и призрачнее с каждым движением, с каждым стоном. Китти царапала ему спину и тут же извинительно целовала куда придётся, запускала пальцы в его волосы, то поглаживала, то безотчётно сжимала.

Изредка она открывала глаза, и, в очередной раз распахнув их, наткнулась на взгляд мужа. Китти покраснела, неожиданно смутившись, почувствовав себя безумно уязвимой. Но он смотрел прямо, горячо, нежно. Голос не слушался, и трёх коротких слов, которые произнесла Китти, не было слышно, однако Уолтер прочёл по губам. Несколько секунд их взгляды держали, подпитывали друг друга, Китти затаила дыхание, пытаясь продлить момент, но в итоге прикрыла глаза, выгибаясь, впиваясь ногтями в плечо мужа, ощущая, что прямо сейчас он пересекает ту же самую грань, что ему так же хорошо, как ей.

Когда они немного отдышались, Китти прошептала:

\- Это было… это было… - Похоже, отдышаться надо было получше.

\- Да, - осклабился Уолтер растерянно, но довольно, - я знаю. – Мягко поцеловал её в шею, это были уже не страстные, а лёгкие, спокойные поцелуи.

Он собрался подняться, Китти удержала.

\- Подожди. Побудь так ещё немного…

\- Тебе не тяжело? – Конечно, существенную часть своего веса он перенёс на руки (да и вес не то чтоб годился для борьбы сумо), но не спросить не мог.

Она мотнула головой, прикрыла глаза, провела ладонями по плечам Уолтера.

\- Ты – самая большая удача в моей жизни. Я не встречала человека лучше тебя и не встречу. – Китти вновь посмотрела на него, увидела, что опять его насторожила. – Не пугайся. Запомни эти слова – на случай, если я вдруг наговорю какой-нибудь ерунды, когда мы поссоримся.

\- Ты уже собралась ссориться? – поднял брови Уолтер. Пожалуй, он был слишком счастлив, чтобы всерьёз пугаться.

\- Не сейчас. Но, думаю, за долгую семейную жизнь ссор всё-таки не избежать.

\- Оптимистка.

\- Ещё какая. Поцелуй меня.

Через пару минут Уолтер перелёг на спину, а пододвинувшаяся Китти опустила голову на его плечо. Он обнял жену за талию.

\- Как?

\- Что «как»? – расслабленно протянула Китти, водя пальцами по груди Уолтера.

\- Как я умер в твоём сне?

Её рука замерла.

\- Не скажу, - заявила Китти тихо, однако очень твёрдо.

Она не собиралась подавать ему идею, иначе, чего доброго, прослышав про эпидемию в Мэй-Тан-Фу, Уолтер решит, что обязан поехать спасать людей. Да, Китти всем сердцем жалела несчастных, понимала, что это несправедливо и, наверное, если им не поможет доктор Фэйн, то не поможет никто. Среди них есть хорошие люди – не хуже, а то и лучше, чем она или Уолтер. Люди, которые хотят жить, которые заслуживают жизни. Она искренне им сочувствовала и уже ощущала неподъёмный камень вины на душе. Если бы речь шла о ней одной, Китти рискнула бы. Но рисковать Уолтером она не станет. Что это за любовь такая, если ты готов пожертвовать любимым человеком ради чужих? Он ей дороже всех – всех, вместе взятых. Пусть это полностью будет на её совести, не на его. Она сделает всё, что сумеет. Напишет в Мэй-Тан-Фу – Уоддингтону (придётся упомянуть о вещах, про которые вряд ли знают посторонние; Уоддингтон удивится, зато воспримет её слова серьёзнее), матушке-настоятельнице, полковнику Ю. Расскажет всё, что ей известно - когда возникла эпидемия, и, главное, как удалось с ней справиться. Сделает по нескольку писем, дабы послания уж наверняка добрались до адресатов. Но эти письма будут анонимными, без обратного адреса, чтоб с ней не попытались связаться и Уолтер ничего не узнал.

В мозгу промелькнули обрывки прошлого будущего, которое – Китти хоть наизнанку вывернется! – уже не станет настоящим. Что-то чёрное и гадкое поселилось в ней после смерти мужа, она смотрела на посторонних, на знакомых, даже на членов семьи и думала: почему? Почему вот этот живёт, а Уолтер - нет? Почему столько пустых, никчёмных людей ходят, дышат, щурятся от солнышка, а Уолтер лежит в холодной земле, вдалеке от дома и родных? Самое противное, что ответ на своё «Почему?» Китти каждый день видела в зеркале, иногда проговаривала: «Может, потому, что их жёны им не изменяли? Как вариант, а?» И ещё она досадовала, что не догадалась сдирать чёртов солевой раствор с других капельниц, отбирать у других больных. Чудовищно, низко, подло, отвратно, ей бы не было оправдания и прощения, но Уолтер, возможно, выжил бы, и это важнее.

Он не отступал:

\- Мне интересно.

\- А мне – нет, - отрезала Китти. – Не интересно, и не весело тоже.

Уолтер понял, что она по-прежнему переживает.

\- Извини. – Погладил её по спине.

Если б он продолжал допытываться, Китти бы точно упёрлась намертво. Но «извини» было спокойным, виноватым и очень чувственным…

\- Нет, ты меня извини. – Она вытянула шею, повернула голову, подбородок лег на грудь Уолтера. – Я расскажу, если захочешь, только потом.

\- Потом?

\- Да. – Ох, она ведь не знает, какое сегодня число и даже насчёт месяца не уверена. – Больше, чем через полтора года, но меньше, чем через два.

\- Что за странные сроки? – забавно удивился супруг.

\- Сроки, после которых ты точно никуда не денешься.

\- «Никуда не денусь»? В своём сне ты застрелила меня при попытке к бегству?

Она, насколько позволяло положение, покачала головой. Улыбнулась.

\- Нет. – Поразмыслила, стоит ли говорить дальше, и постановила, что может себе это позволить. – Через полтора-два года, - она специально первым делом обозначила время, чтоб не было поспешной радости и последующего мгновенного разочарования, - у нас родится сын. Он будет очень похож на тебя – твои глаза, твои волосы, твоя мимика, и характер во многом твой. – «Ты должен его увидеть! И увидишь теперь, обязательно!» - Мы назовём его Уолтером, это не обсуждается.

Он помолчал, изучая её, затем произнёс:

\- Ты снова это делаешь.

\- Делаю что?

\- Пугаешь меня.

\- Подумываешь сдать меня в сумасшедший дом?

\- Тогда и самому придётся туда сдаться.

\- Чудесно, будем жить в соседних палатах и перестукиваться через стены.

\- Если на нас не наденут смирительные рубашки.

Он говорил удивительно серьёзно, и Китти спросила себя, сколько раз принимала его иронию за чистую монету. Ещё вчера она считала, что муж начисто лишён чувства юмора, а оно явно есть – иногда своеобразное, а иногда попросту подавляемое из-за боязни показаться нелепым или банально быть непонятым.

\- Ну, мы же не станем буйными психами. – Китти почесала кончик носа. – Я надеюсь.

Уолтер улыбнулся, однако глаза его оставались серьёзными.

\- Я действительно беспокоюсь за тебя. – Он тронул большим пальцем уголок её губ.

\- Значит, мы на равных.

Улыбка Уолтера сделалась шире и легче, что ли. Он убрал прядь волос, сползшую на лоб Китти.

_ _ _

\- Она разве не понимает, что этот сын теперь может вовсе не родиться? – хмыкнул Пань-гу, первый человек на Земле (согласно древнекитайской мифологии; и никто пока не доказал обратного). – Всё отныне пойдёт иначе, зачатие ребёнка – дело тонкое. – Первопредок хихикнул. – То есть, зачать вообще – немудрено, но зачать конкретного ребёнка – тут ведь не подгадаешь. Повернёшься на другой бок и через девять месяцев получишь девочку вместо мальчика, или мальчика, но совсем другого. Вроде взрослая женщина, должна соображать.

\- Сообразит, - вздохнула Гуань-инь. – До неё дойдёт позже, сейчас она ещё в потрясении. Потом будет переживать, терзаться, мучиться. – Богиня улыбнулась. Сегодня у неё было прекрасное настроение. – Думаю, что помогу ей. Пусть у неё будет тот же ребёнок.

\- Не слишком ли много бонусов, - Гуань-ди аж поморщился от произнесённого иностранного словечка, - для какой-то жены какого-то чужеземного лекаря? – Термин «бактериолог» был ниже его достоинства. – У нас своих страждущих полно!

Юй-ди пожал могучими плечами и рассудительно изрёк:

\- Но этот, как ты его назвал, лекарь спас многих наших людей.

\- Раз уж мы заговорили об этом, - напористо кашлянул Янь-ван, владыка подземного мира, в силу должностных обязанностей расследующий земную жизнь умерших и отправляющий их на судилище. – Жена же его теперь ни к какому Мэй-Тан-Фу близко не подпустит, запрёт в подвале или прикуёт к кровати, если он хоть заикнётся о подобной поездке. Значит, перемрёт ещё куча народу - тех, кто в предыдущем прошлом выжил благодаря, как там его…

\- Уолтеру Фэйну, - подсказала Гуань-инь.

\- Уолтеру Фэйну, - повторил Янь-ван.

\- Понаехали! – опять недовольно пробухтел Гуань-ди, питающий принципиальное отвращение к колонизаторам и с восторгом наблюдающий за народными волнениями, беспорядками и восстаниями, направленными против чужеземцев, по сути, захвативших Китай.

\- И что мне прикажете делать? – продолжал Янь-ван. – Вы представляете, сколько работы свалится задним числом? А у меня и так конец квартала на носу, с текущими отчётами едва управляюсь!

\- Вот именно! – сердито подхватила Мэн-по, прозванная госпожой забвения. Она отвечала за то, чтоб душа перед новым воплощением забывала прежнюю жизнь. – Я не подписывалась! Я двести лет не была в отпуске, только-только собралась, а тут… Нет, как хотите, а я это разгребать не буду!

\- Зачем разгребать? – с истинно женской мудростью вопросила Гуань-инь. – Неужели во всём Китае не найдётся другого бактериолога-рогоносца, которого мы сумеем направить в Мэй-Тан-Фу, дабы он помог людям? Даже не обязательно рогоносца и не обязательно бактериолога, сойдёт, - она кокетливо опустила глазки, - представитель какой-нибудь смежной научной специализации. Наверняка у нас в стране их полно.

\- Да уж, - вынужденно согласился Гуань-ди и прямо-таки выплюнул своё коронное: - Понаехали!

\- Можно выбрать кого-нибудь из местных - китайцев, - примирительно предложила Гуань-инь.

\- Пожалуй, так и стоит поступить, - степенно согласился Юй-ди. Он тоже сегодня был в отличном настроении.

_ _ _

В первые мгновения после пробуждения было очень страшно, но потом она осознала, что её по-прежнему обнимают, и что у неё болит левая рука. Китти отважилась открыть глаза.

Уолтер был здесь, не менее настоящий и не менее живой, чем несколько часов назад. Даже поза была совершенно та же, и он не спал, неотрывно смотрел на жену.

\- Доброе утро, - неуверенно улыбнулся он, будто сам боялся, что всё случившееся недавно было сном. Или временным помутнением, а теперь Китти задаётся вопросами: что он здесь делает и как его поскорее выпроводить. Уолтер этого практически ожидал.

А она улыбнулась широко, ласково.

\- Доброе утро, - подалась вперёд, чтоб поцеловать его, но замерла и отпрянула. – Не смотри на меня! – Выудив из-под себя одеяло, накрылась с головой. И уже из кроватных недр пояснила: - Я растрёпанная. - Уснула с влажными волосами, представить страшно, что теперь творится на голове!

\- Прошу прощения? – хмыкнул бактериолог со смесью растерянности и веселья.

\- Отвернись. Я вылезу и приведу себя в порядок.

\- Китти.

\- Отвернись.

\- Ладно. Отвернулся.

Китти умчалась в ванную и вернулась через несколько минут, умытая и причёсанная. Уолтер сидел на краю постели в позе античного мыслителя, держа брюки. Брюки, которые всю ночь провалялись на полу скомканными и, естественно, не просохли. Не хотелось надевать такое, с другой стороны, одеться во что-то нужно, не голым же идти в свою комнату – можно столкнуться с Хассан, она наверняка уже хлопочет по дому.

\- Хочешь, одолжу свой халат? – насмешливо предложила Китти, подняв руки над головой и потянувшись.

Формально миссис Фэйн самой бы не помешал халат, ей и в голову не пришло что-нибудь на себя накинуть. Однако, нельзя сказать, что мистер Фэйн был этим недоволен. Её стройное, гибкое тело в лучах утреннего солнца представляло собой воистину великолепное зрелище.

\- Не в этой жизни, дорогая. – Всё же Уолтер хихикнул, представив себя рассекающим по коридору в шёлковом халатике жены. Он вздохнул и встряхнул брюки, чтоб надеть.

\- Подожди, - хохотнула Китти. – Я схожу и принесу тебе что-нибудь сухое.

\- Спасибо.

\- Кстати, нелепо, что мы спим в разных комнатах. – Китти набросила тёмно-красный халат, завязала пояс. – Не находишь?

\- Мне казалось, так удобнее, - не слишком убедительно изрёк бактериолог. Казалось ему, что жена без того с трудом его терпит и не стоит лишний раз ей докучать. – Я часто засиживаюсь за работой допоздна, могу разбудить тебя, возвращаясь…

\- Чушь, - сказала Китти неожиданно тихо. Подошла, лёгким жестом отобрала и отбросила в сторону несчастные брюки. Уселась на колени мужа, который не подумал смутиться, а ведь был голым. – Приходи ко мне спать. Или я буду к тебе приходить – решим. – Она беспечно и бережно взъерошила без того взъерошённые волосы Уолтера.

Он сомкнул руки на её талии, Китти скрестила запястья за его шеей. Уолтер смотрел жене в глаза внимательно, испытующе. Его собственные глаза казались невероятно синими. Хотя, они всегда такими были, просто она раньше не обращала особого внимания. Правда, ныне синеву радужных оболочек несколько оттеняла окружающая их краснота.

\- Ты всю ночь не спал, да?

\- Да, - сознался Уолтер. – Не хотел терять время.

\- В каком смысле?

Он ухмыльнулся в адрес себя же любимого.

\- Неважно. Забудь.

\- Нет. – Склонившись, она поцеловала его в губы. – Скажи мне.

\- Это глупо.

\- Не можешь же ты всё время быть умным, иногда надо делать передышку. – Она заговорщически шепнула ему на ухо: - Я никому не проболтаюсь, даю слово.

Уолтер негромко рассмеялся, обнял её крепче, снова посмотрел ей в глаза. Отвечать не спешил.

Китти внезапно подумала, что измена с Чарли, поездка в Мэй-Тан-Фу, эпидемия, монастырь, смерть Уолтера – всё это действительно могло быть наваждением, иллюзией. Сном – не обычным, а вещим, однако сном, не более. В следующий миг она поняла, что ещё более похожей на сон ей видится предыдущая жизнь, месяцы брака, скучные, монотонные. Но вчера изменилось решительно всё. Вчера она по-настоящему узнала Уолтера, и неважно, что стало причиной. Сейчас её обнимал другой человек. Вернее, сейчас её обнимал настоящий Уолтер, которого она раньше считала другим человеком. Прежде они оба и самих себя знали не очень-то хорошо.

Она всё равно обязательно напишет в Мэй-Тан-Фу. Всё равно найдёт занятие, чтобы не сидеть дома днями напролёт, чтобы жизнь была наполнена интересом, чтобы, в конце концов, было, о чём поговорить с супругом вечером. Всё равно будет присматривать за мужем. Потому что любит его, сейчас – не меньше, чем он её.

Она коснулась его лба своим.

\- Мне кажется, я знаю. Ты думал, что утром всё будет по-старому?

Бактериолог кивнул, проведя ладонью по её спине, погладив по плечу.

\- По-строму не будет никогда, обещаю тебе. Только и ты не отгораживайся.

\- Разве я… - он осёкся.

Китти прикрыла глаза в знак подтверждения, а потом засмеялась.

\- Мы с тобой оба не без недостатков, но это нестрашно. Страшно было бы, если б каждый так и продолжал сидеть в своей раковине. – Она сделала глубокий вдох и трепетно улыбнулась.

Он кивнул снова, прошептал её имя. Поцеловал, прижал к себе.

На Китти нахлынуло горячее чувство огромной благодарности к целому миру, просто за то, что у неё есть Уолтер.

_Конец_

 


End file.
